juicy seduction
by Salvo1985
Summary: Carmen Santiago (or mama juicy as she likes to be called) is the daughter of Carlino and Carlota. she is a foul mouth, rude and disgusting girl, with a sex drive that rivals her parents and Lincoln combined. and for yours truly I am unlucky enough to encounter this nasty ass bitch. no matter where I go, she follows me like a sick horny puppy. god, help me. (multi-chapters)
1. Chapter :Thirsty Ho

(Mama Juicy (Carmen Santiago) is of flagg1991's creation. and is featured in... bs life of lemy.)

i am salvo.

and all i wanted to do was buy some fucking milk. maybe a pizza, tea...and little Debbie nutty buddies. maaaaaybe buy up in smoke on Blu-ray that I've been putting off. if you have enough that is.

but nooooooooo.

carman caught me in her sights. and had been following me all over the damn wal-mart. I grind my teeth as I ignore her the best as I could. see, this wasn't the first time seeing her. the first time was when I was at IHOP, craving some cheesecake flavor pancakes.

i met up with a dude name flagg. and we like to talk about all kinds of shit, mostly story ideas for a cartoon show, for fanfiction. then trash talking about pat, we're a bunch assholes.

then, out of nowhere as I was eating, I feel heat and pressure against my crotch. I look down and I see this face Mexican face. I mean, she had like puffy cheeks like a gerbil. bushy eyebrows, and a few whiskers on her upper lip. she had short pigtails...and just... she reminded me of that one pudgy chick at school years ago. the broad smelled like Mexican sweat.

and she was just grinning at me, nuzzling my crotch like it was Christmas. I look at my pal flagg and he stared at me with a raised brow, I told him to look down, and he did, and then he looked at me and had a shit eating grin. I raised a brow of my own.

"Finally, I'm free."

before I could ask what he meant, he huffed it like a bat out of hell. since then Carman, or as she called herself 'mama juicy' just randomly pop up. and follows me like a sick puppy. i found out a long time ago that she had been hounding flagg's dick for over a year. it was like he dropped a load on me. maybe she smelled something in me... maybe she smelled desperation, cause I'll be frank, man. i hadn't had any since my chick broke up with me over a year ago.

but it didn't mean I was gonna drop my pants and bang her, I have dignity...plus she was 13. she was jail bait as far as I'm concern, plus she was this sweaty smelly pig. sweat stains under her armpits... who the fuck wears a hoody when it was hot out?

and so, I've been wandering around. and every now and then she pinches my ass. i grew used to her touches. i blush as some chick was looking at me funny. please call the police...

"Papi I'm hungry,"

I growled.

"fo' yo' dick."

NO!

"Piss off!"

juicy clung to my arm.

"I'd let you pee on me...I'll drink yo' piss if you want me too."

GOD, FUCK, CHRIST, NO!

i grab her arm and try to pry it off me, but she was stronger than she looked and she pressed her fat cheek against my arm. her eyes shimmer with desire. he swallowed thickly, she smiled then she reached and grabbed my crotch. i pushed her off and ran with my cart and tried to lose her. behind me I could hear her running after me, every step she made shook the ground, people scream thinking it was an earthquake. i ran faster.

"PAPIIII COME BACK, I MAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

I ran till my leg muscles burn. I got into the speedy checkout, scan my shit, quickly paid and ran out of the store. I ran to my shitty car, load up my stuff, and got into the car. i locked it. and i allowed myself too relaxed. i pull out the keys and sighed to myself. god, that was embarrassing. I mean she just seems to pop out of fucking nowhere. anywhere i go.

last week i found her in the bathtub, waiting for me to shower. i ran her naked ass out of my house with a broom. she was this sick horny puppy..just waiting to jump my bones and-

heavy breathing. i blinked and i turned and there she was. like that heavy breathing cat meme. just staring at me with those big ol' brown eyes. her lips parted slightly. i had an urge to puke.

"why you running?"

she asked.

"i just wanna suck yo dick."

my dick stirred, fucking traitor...

"how in the hell did you-?!"

i suddenly felt like that Nedry guy confronted by that spitting dino from Jurassic Park. hell, it was starting to rain pretty heavy, the atmosphere was thick, and no matter what, this bitch was just gonna follow me to the ends of the earth.

she licked her stained teeth and I shuddered. god, she was fucking gross, she smelled, and oh god...i bet she didn't even wash...down there. i turn my head and grip the steering wheel. she was touching my crotch.

but instead of just grabbing, she was actually being gentle. and my dick responded. her hot breath puff against my ear as she spoke lewdly in my ear. i shut my eyes and shivered out of fear and excitement. ...FUCK she needed to brush her teeth though

"you don't have to look."

she purred.

"just let me take you to heaven, with my mouth."

i grab her hand and tried to pull, but she pressed and caressed my crotch. I shut my eyes and whimpered, and she was...she..she was kissing and licking my neck. i open my eyes and saw nothing but the truck in front of me, a small dog was staring at me, all the while the rains came down harder.

"...don't look, just feel, baby."

she kissed my cheek, i cringed. and i felt her unzip me. every part of me was screaming to stop her, not only was she gross, but she was underage. i wasn't gonna become a pe-OOOOH!

Ohh..Ohh god, her tongue was gently licking my tip. i lean forward and shuddered from the pleasure. f-fuck it had been too long. i gulped back a moan. as i felt her lips slide down my shaft my eyes rolled back as i grip the steering wheel for dear life. i could feel her bob her head she was taking me in deep... s'not like i was long, to begin with, i was pretty average as a guy can be. but the way she was sucking me, like i was her favorite desert... my body was trembling, not from fear but from the pleasure. i could hear her make sloppy wet sounds and moaning around my cock. i lean back and took a dare in looking down.

her pig-tail bobbed as she moved her head up and down. the warmth of her mouth, the feeling of her tongue sliding, swirling. fu-fuck as gross as she is, as filthy as she is, as crude and rude as she is... she knew how to suck. why the fuck were the ugly ones always better at giving than a girl with a pretty face.

it was like the song says,

If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life,

Never make a pretty woman your wife.

So from my personal point of view,

Get an ugly girl to marry you.

yeah, and she'll suck your dick as if you were a king. christ, Carmen was really going at it. i could feel the pleasure surge through my dick, the way her tongue was making love to my dick. and i'll let you in a little secret.. i have a tongue fetish. with my mind clouded i could recall how she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, standing from across the street when i take my walks. i mean... her ugly ass teeth needed brushing, but in the back of my mind i ..FUCK WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!

I grab her head and pulled her off my dick with a wet pop, her face was drunk and her mouth was wet with saliva and pre-cum. she was panting hard and grab and stroked me with her fat fingers.

"whats the matter Papi... don't you like how it feels?"

i stared at her, i couldn't say yes, but my eyes betrayed me because her pouty lips between her fat cheeks curled into a smirk. as she licked her wet lips. and god help me, i found that kinda hot.

"poor Papi, so lonely, so desperate to be loved."

she ran a hand under my first brushing my stomach.

"your 13...this is wrong.. we shouldn't..."

she just purred lewdly.

"but that's the fun isn't it? getting blown by a girl who could be you're niece or daughter."

oh...fucking god she was right, she was right, i need god in my life, i need church, i need to repent, i mean fucking hell how did i go so low in life? and why did it sound so...hot?

she lowered her head and lapped at my head, i finally let out a moan and held her two pigtails in my hand and tugged. she groans and pepper kisses my head, i was panting, this was so wrong and yet so good. ...fuck it.

i thrust forward and begin fucking her mouth. she let out a squeal of delight and i stared hard at the dog who stared back as i mounted her mouth with a burning need. i was huffing and puffing and pretty soon i'm gonna blow my load down into her fucking throat.

"nnngggh...fuck..."

she was slurping and sucking me... like a thirsty ho. and... you know what? isn't that what a guy really wants? for a chick to be needy for your dick? cause damnit...i might commit a sin but sinners always had more fun anyway.

juicy was cupping my balls and rolling them in her pudgy hand. as bobbed faster and faster, sucking me harder, her tongue gliding down my underside, only to pull back and roll her tongue around my head and begin to jerk my dick, while stroking my balls. oh fuck!

"juuuuuicccyyyyy!"

i cried out her street name as i felt my semen boiling. and she concentrated on my head, rolling her tongue faster and faster, her stroking increased as well and my legs were shaking and i was letting out louder moans. she parted her lips from my dick and spoke.

"make it rain for me, Papi."

she rubbed her lips on my head side to side, the feeling of it made my boner jerk, as i began to cum all over her mouth, my hips jerked forward, and she engulfed my cock and begin to swallow both my dick and my cum and she was gulping down my load. i bit down over my bottom lip hard and thrust, feeding this nasty ass bitch. as soon as my dick stopped producing cum, she slide it out slow, making me feel both her tongue and lips slide over my shaft before she let it go with a wet pop.

we both moan, i laid back panting. my dick twitching, covered in saliva. with the clouds of lust gone i suddenly felt fucking disgusted with myself. i just got blown by a nasty ass 13-year-old.

i turned my head and saw the satisfaction on her face. like she knew she did a damn good job. not that i was gonna tell her. fuck that, she'll never leave if i said anything. but then she'd stay around.

but the damage was done man, like feeding a stray cat, she's gonna stick around. she wiped her mouth with a sleeve and i got a whiff of her nasty ass spicy Mexican stench. i gagged.

"thank you, Papi."

she kissed my cheek i lean away. ew.

"i'll be seeing you again soon."

she open the car door and walked out. it wasn't raining now. i think it stopped the moment i blew my nut in her throat. ... was god saying something?

the door closed and i was left alone. i stared into space. i wanted to scream, cry, blow my brains out. ... but the more i think about it... she didn't look too bad, she was like an ugly puppy. you stare at it long enough and it begins to look cute.

i sighed and rubbed my face. god, i really was desperate for a woman's touch, even though that hand was elsewhere...i suddenly felt i needed a bath, cause i was sure as hell she doesn't brush her teeth...

with a shaky hand i turned the car on, and the radio begins to play an old song.

A pretty woman makes her husband look small,

And very often causes his downfall.

As soon as he marries her, then she starts,

To do the things that will break his heart.

But if you make an ugly woman your wife,

You'll be happy for the rest of your life.

An ugly woman cooks meals all the time,

She'll always give you peace of mind.

Don't let your friends say you have no taste,

Go ahead and marry anyway.

Her face is ugly, her eyes don't match.

Take it from me, she's a better catch.

Fuck my life...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: a wild juicy appears

it was raining out.

it was nice.

I warm up some soup.

grab a book to read.

I was gonna enjoy my da-

a loud crash alerts me.

I turn my head towards the dark hallway.

getting up I sighed and went to the kitchen. shit always makes noise out of nowhere.

I went into the kitchen. nothing, checked the bathroom, nothing, my storage room which also my toy and collectible room.

nothing. I turned and was about to go back to the living room when I bump into something. looking down I saw none other than carmen...mama fucking juicy. and she was sniffing my crotch. I grab her head and tugged her off, but she pressed her mouth against me and stuck her tongue into the slit of my boxers, I gasped at the warm sensation.

"D-DAMNIT!"

Men's dicks were our weakness, let me tell ya. if a girl even as fucking ugly as this trainwreck, the dick doesn't care. the dick wants to get wet. I knew this to be true because I knew a guy who had sex with ten sisters... I pity and envy him.

I yanked her head away and growled, she sat on her ass, leaning back, her tongue flicking up and down I shuddered. not from disgust...but... Jesus fuck, she sucked my dick good last week.

"you know you wanna, Papi."

fuck...no...

"get out."

she got on her hands and lifted herself up. then she stood. she was short. about the height to my chest. I was 5-something myself and-

she murmured and groped my crotch and gently massaged.

"common, salvo...please... I can't stop thinking about yo' dick."

I let out a breath. the storm outside was harsh, ... I remember meeting a girl some years ago. we met after a year of chatting. she was...chubby too...hey, I have a thing for them okay?

anyway, it was raining when we shared our first kiss. a sweet memory tainted by my anger towards her...

"I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash just for you."

I stared at her and swallowed hard she pulled my dick through the slit of my boxers. and began to pull my dick out, giving it a gentle tug. my eyes rolled back and muttered.

"where did you come from, anyway?"

she leans against me, her hot breath against my neck.

"I have my ways, Papi."

she stroked me at a slow steady pace before I grew hard. I bit my lip as she brushes my head with a thumb.

"do you want me, Papi?"

i grunted.

"do i have a choice?"

i sighed. she grips my dick and leads me into the hallway. I followed, looking at her hand around my cock. i felt like my dick was her leash and I was the willing dog ready for anything to get a treat.

we stopped and she turned. she begins to unzipped her fly and then shimmied out of her pants. my eyes beheld every flab of fat. she..she had a big ass...huh. when she turned i saw her gut. it hung over her crotch. some stretch marks, i could smell her dank pussy from where i stood.

"do you wanna fuck me, salvo?"

she sat on my chair, it whined as her big ass covered most of the seat. here i was again, staring, once more staring eye to eye with the beast itself. from what i could see, her face, her expression. i knew that look, I've seen it before on my ex of 7 years. the horny desire to be fucked.

i didn't know why i was even here, i should dump this problem on someone else...my next neighbor who i call spider was a good victim to drop this blob of a bitch on...

my thoughts crashed when she lifted her flab up and spread her legs. ... she shaved. and her pussy lips were soaking wet. her juices leaking. i swallowed hard. staring into that pleasure hole.

"...fuck me, please Papi"

she whined like the bitch in heat that she was.

"i want your big fucking cock in me."

...big?

oh, now she was just trying to butter me up. my dick is as average as any other. i mean my ex always said it was perfect but i had my doubts about it. still. that...pussy was...juicy.

i let out a breath and pulled my boxers down, stepping out of them as i walked closer. her hungry eyes staring at my dick and licked her pouty lips... fuck...i'm either crazy or i actually find her lips hot... maybe if she pluck that mustache...

i sighed and shook my head wondering what the hell i was doing...oh, bullshit. i knew what i was doing. any girl i try to pick up shot me down. they were either gay, had a boyfriend, or simply weren't looking.

i pray to god for a chick, but then guys would hit on me...ME! i wanted a chick to mess around with, develop a friendship...understanding, love...but instead...dudes...hitting on me.

and in this fucking world, the universe thought it be funny for an overweight nasty girl to be into me. i sighed again, and grab her legs and lifted, she slides over to the edge of the chair and rubbed my head against her warm wet lips. i shivered from the pleasure.

"yesss...Papi..make me your fuck toy.."

"you better have washed down there you nasty ass wetback rolly polly bitch."

she nodded.

"si! si! now fuck me, please!"

i grunted and pressed my head into her opening. i gasped at her heat, the surrounding pulsing tightness around my member. fuck...ohhh fuck..it's been way too long. I slide myself willingly. she squeaked and bit her knuckles and gave off girlish whimpers...which was kinda cute.

I begin to pump into her, slow and steady. she wraps her fat legs around my waist. her mouth open in an O. she moaned softly. gripping and tugging my shirt.

"yes! yes, it feels so good Papi!"

i let out a shaky breath and begin thrusting faster. her pussy was messaging my cock, literally pulling it in deeper within her wet caverns. i shut my eyes and moaned loud grinding against her, my balls smacking at her wet cunt. her juices smearing over my lower stomach.

"f-fuck...juicy..."

i gave into my lust...god i was weak. but what moron would turn down willing pussy...?

oh right..she was...thirteen...oh well!

i rutted her leaning forward. i stared into her brown eyes. her mouth wide open. i pushed my two fingers into that open mouth and she closed her lips around them and suckled like a needy whore fuck.. fuck this...nngh.

the wet slapping and her muffled moans filled the room. her cunt as dripping...god, oh god. why did i love this so much? ... because i need this.

because i was angry about how things went with me and my ex.

seven years of trying to be a good boyfriend, thrown at my face.

rage took over. rage and neglect of pleasure. i moved my fingers, and she leaned her head forward as she licked the tips of my fingers. this pissed me off and I grab her fatty throat and ram her head back and choked her. she gasped wide-eyed. but then gave me a slutty look.

"pa...pi..."  
i slapped her, and she moans. I slapped her harder and she panted. i was grabbing her fat neck with both hands as i drilled her wet pussy deep and hard. she gripped the arms of the chair and let out choking-pleasured sounds.

nnngggh FUCK!

i stared at her now redden face. her eyes rolled back. her tits under her jacket swayed up and down. i let go of her neck and zipped her jacket down before i grab and ripped her shirt in half. her tits plop out. they weren't small, but they weren't big either, i groped one and rolled it in my palm as i continue to wreck her wet-tightening cunt.

she sudden stiffens and let out a long lustful moan. i felt a rush of hot liquid moist my dick. i grab her hair and pulled her head to the side. I growled into her ear.

"did I fucking say you can cum you fat piece of SHIT!"

She shivered.

"no-"

"NO, WHAT!"

"N-no Papi."

i lean back and slapped her across the face. leaving a hand print. i hated her. always sneaking around, showing up in places, always following me. crazy bitch...and yet...i was releasing so much stress and so much anger. it felt good just to FUCK someone.

i lean forward and bit her throat, hard. she screamed and i sank my teeth deep. not enough to break the skin or draw blood. but enough to let her know who was the boss. i growled as i felt it vibrate against her neck. she grips my back, pulling my shirt, her legs kicking up, her pussy sucking me, tightening, trying to milk my rod.

i gave small bursts of heavy thrusting. pounding her cunt like a living jackhammer. my head impaling through her, ramming her womb. her body was shaking, she was whining and crying.  
i let go of her neck and saw the bite marks i left. long strings of my saliva. i could actually taste shampoo...body wash? this nasty bitch actually clean herself!

i panted as i moved my hips faster and faster. her pussy was really working me over. the sloppy wet sounds of her pussy as i pump my cock was hot. and her pussy? her pussy was heating up i could feel my head brush against her cervix, her g-spot. i lean back and looked down. her eyes were but slits, her mouth slack-jawed.

it was the lust that clouded my head. because when i looked at her, she looked hot as fuck. her tits swaying lewdly, her belly jiggling with each thrust i made. i looked down at her pussy lips, how my cock disappeared within her. i stared, and fucked faster, harder her fat puffy crotch jiggling. i found myself letting out longer moans. signs that i was close.

"cum for me, Papi...use me..let me be your only whore!"

fuck...that's what did it.

i pulled out and pulled her to the floor. she squeaked as her big ass hit the carpet, i grab her head and pushed it back, using my other hand i jerked myself. she opens her mouth her tongue out swaying side to side, i began to cum. the first shot landed on her nose. i pressed my head against her, as i drenched her forehead with my hot semen. she moved her head away and grab my cock and took me into her mouth.

her mouth worked over my cock, she sucked on me hungrily. wet sloppy sucking sounds. her nose pressed against my stomach. she swallowed my load and my cock. i moan and watched her. she looked at me with drunk eyes. slowly, i pulled out and rubbed my head over her pout lips that were wedged between her fat cheeks. she gave my tip a kiss. and i found myself petting her.

"was it good, Papi?"

i should feel disgusted, dread even. but it was in that moment that i just thought... fuck it.

"it was amazing."

she beams with pride. ... heh.

she got off the floor and zipped up her coat. she smiled at me like a dirty slut.

"until next time, Papi."

she turned and reached for the door.

"wait!"

she turned her head and stared at me. i stood there...questioning my sanity. but i knew it was damn heart that had a longing for someone...even if the one who was into me was a fat ugly godforsaken sad pathetic girl like her.

but when desperate meets pathetic...

"...would you keep me company...?"

she raised a bushy eyebrow.

"it's raining out so.."

she cracked a grin.

crap. she knew she broke me.

crap.

"Okay, Papi...I'll keep you cozy and warm tonight."

fuck.

I'm making a mistake.

but my dick and my heart were ganging up against my brain and logic and beating the shit out of them in a corner. i knew i was just making things worse...or maybe i was making it better? i dunno.

"but first i'm giving you a fucking bath,"

i said and grab her chubby hand.

"you're holding my hand, salvo...you sly dog."

it was then I knew I regret everything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
to be continued


End file.
